Les esclaves français des Barbaresques
Les esclaves français des Maures et des Turcs. thumb|350px|Prisonniers des barbaresques emmenés en esclavage dans un port d'Afrique.L'une des scènes les plus populaires de Molière est celle où le fourbe Scapin extorque cinq cents écus à Géronte en lui faisant croire que son fils Léandre a été emmené à Alger comme esclave. Que diable allait-il faire dans cette galère ? se lamente Géronte, qui finit par lui remettre cet argent, le prix de la rançon1. Dans la littérature, les manuels d'histoire, ou les médias, l'esclavage de 2.000.000 d'Européens de l'Ouest et du Sud par les Maghrébins est minimisé, voir presque ignoré2. Tidiane N’Diaye, écrivain et anthropologue, montre comment les puissances arabo-musulmanes organisent un esclavage massif. Le sort de leurs victimes est - on ne sait pourquoi - considéré comme doux en comparaison de celui des esclaves noirs aux Amériques, malgré la castration généralisée des esclaves. Dans le même temps on ne parle que très peu d'un autre aspect de la traite musulmane, celle des Noirs, qui touche la déportation de 17.000.000 de personnes. Eux-aussi sont castrés par écrasement des testicules, pour qu'ils ne fécondent aucune femme arabe. Les morts du fait de cet acte de barbarie sont innombrables. Le sort de 300.000 Français, esclaves chrétiens en Afrique du Nord, est à peine abordé, même par un excellent historien comme Braudel, spécialiste du bassin occidental de la Méditerranée. Et certains romanciers, quand ils parlent de la conquête de l'Algérie et de l'établissement des protectorats en Tunisie et au Maroc, ne s'attardent pas sur l'une de ses motivations, qui est de mettre fin à l'esclavage dans ces pays3. Pourtant de IX jusqu'au XIXe siècle les pirates barbaresques font régner la terreur dans le bassin occidental de la Méditerranée, selon La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, de Roland Courtinat (2003). thumb|left|350px|Maghrébins frappant des esclaves européens. Le livre de Robert C. Davis , Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800)2, édité en 2006, et ceux eux-aussi très récents d'autres universitaires anglo-saxons, quelques documentaires de chaînes TV d’histoire,et des articles de journaux, permettent de mieux comprendre cette période. Rayer de notre mémoire le danger et le drame que représente pour certains de nos ancêtres l'esclavage des chrétiens par les Turcs, les Algérois, Tunisiens, Tripolitains et Marocains, peut faire penser à l’attitude des Turcs face au génocide arménien. Sur mer, les corsaires attaquent les galères chrétiennes, les navires de pêche ou marchands. Peu de zones côtières sont à l'abri des razzias des barbaresques, même celles du sud de l'Angleterre1. Parfois, ils pénètrent loin dans les terres pour piller et emmener des prisonniers dans les bagnes du Maghreb ou d'autres places dans l'empire ottoman. Ces prises nuisent au développement de régions entières et au développement du négoce et de la pêche. Les ponctions humaines régulières et les rançons élevées provoquent la ruine d'une partie de nos aïeux et la décomposition du tissu social. Elles commencent dès le Moyen Âge et ne s'arrêtent vraiment qu’au début du XXe siècle3. thumb|352px|Achat d'une esclave européenne.La Méditerranée devient la mer de la peur, nombre d'habitants des côtes délaissent les littoraux pour s’installer plus loin, vers l’intérieur2. Les causes de l’esclavage des chrétiens sont tour à tour mentionnées par Robert C. Davis : la Reconquista, le désir de prendre une revanche sur les croisades... Pour d’autres c’est l’appât du gain. Un esclave reste un esclave, et le négrier n'a ni race ni couleur. Robert Davis a raison de mettre l'accent sur ce drame méditerranéen, souvent oublié. La traite arabe concerne en son temps un territoire qui déborde de l'aire arabe. Les négriers ne sont pas exclusivement musulmans. Des juifs, des chrétiens et des renégats participent à ces entreprises. Les Blancs ont oublié ce dont les Noirs se souviennent. Il faut toutefois préciser que l'esclavage n'est pas né et ne s'est pas développé considérablement avec l'islam. La traite arabe est en fait un détail mineur de l'histoire passée par ailleurs souvent brillante des civilisations musulmanes. Beaucoup de musulmans sont aux mêmes époques victimes de l'esclavage organisé par des chrétiens, des juifs ou des gens sans fois, ni lois. thumb|349px|leftLe million et quelques de victimes de certains musulmans, chrétiens, renégats ou juifs n'excusent en rien les crimes horribles des armateurs esclavagistes européens et américains vis à vis des Noirs. Comme un bon nombre de ces criminels sont juifs, cela montre que ce trafic n'est en rien lié uniquement à l'une des religions du livre et pas aux deux autres. Cet article, même s'il montre que l'esclavage des Blancs par les pirates maghrébins est une des causes principales de la colonisation française de l'Afrique du Nord3, n'est pas non plus écrit pour justifier le colonialisme et ses crimes. Comme le montre Malek Chebel, dans L'esclavage en terre d'islam (2007), l'esclavage est en réalité la pratique la mieux partagée de la planète, un phénomène quasi universel, un tabou bien gardé. L'absence de descendants d'esclaves, du fait de la castration des victimes, dont parle l'anthropologue Tidiane N'Diaye , participe sûrement à l'absence de débat sur la reconnaissance de l'esclavagisme arabo-musulman. Vu que cet article entend se limiter aux esclaves français des Maures et des Turcs, le fait que Captives and Corsairs: France and Slavery in the Early Modern Mediterranean, de Gillian Lee Weiss, vient d'être publié par Stanford University Press4, permet d’en avoir plus sur ce passé méconnu. AU MOYEN-ÂGE Avant la naissance de l'islam thumb|351px|rightLe mot hébreu qu'on traduit par celui de serviteur répond proprement à notre mot esclave. Au temps d'Abraham, les serviteurs, achetés ou nés dans la famille, font partie des possessions de son chef patriarcal, comme les chameaux. Il y a donc chez les juifs, comme chez leurs voisins de Syrie et d'Arabie, tous les genres d'esclavage et de commerce d'esclaves. La loi mosaïque établit d'ailleurs une distinction essentielle entre les esclaves indigènes et ceux achetés à l'étranger. Les premiers, après dix années de servitude, sont parfois rendus à la liberté. Par contre, les enfants des esclaves, tant indigènes qu'étrangers, demeurent la propriété perpétuelle des maîtres. Les Hébreux sont eux-même esclaves en Egypte et à Babylone. Du temps des cités et royaumes grecs, en Egypte ou dans l'empire romain, sans oublier l'Amérique du sud les esclaves sont encore plus nombreux que chez les Sémites et ils sont parfois encore plus maltraités. Ils font la richesse des grands propriétaires terriens et l'Europe va connaître le servage. Islam et esclavage thumb|left|354px|Au harem les femmes sont des esclaves.Pour l'Islam, l'esclavage va devenir une tradition vénérable. Mamadou Dia souligne que le point faible de l'Islam, sur le plan des institutions sociales, c'est l'esclavage. Le reste n'est que mensonge. À une époque où l'esclavage est considéré comme normal, Muhammad recommande, paraît-il, aux musulmans de libérer leurs esclaves et à ses fidèles de ne pas asservir d'autres musulmans. D'où une tendance des maîtres à empêcher la conversion de leurs esclaves. Les risques et les souffrances occasionnés par la circoncision adulte font que les chrétiens se convertissent encore plus rarement. En ce qui concerne les non-musulmans, le prophète critique ceux qui ne veulent pas pousser la femme esclave à la prostitution, dans la seconde partie de la sourate XXIV, verset 33, comme le montre Mamadou Dia 5. De la péninsule arabique les Arabes partent à la conquête du monde. C'est le Jihad par l'épée qui légitime ces guerres contre les non-musulmans6. Michael Bonner, dans Le Jihad. Origines, interprétations, combats, souligne que le Jihad est considéré comme un outil pour ouvrir le fath (= monde) à l'islam. thumb|348px|Bataille de Guadalete (711).Cependant la tradition prophétique présente aussi le Jihad comme un moyen de subsistance. Le Prophète dit : Allah a placé ma rizqi '' (= subsistance) ''sous ma lance. Les siras et autres ouvrages d'histoire islamiques montrent aussi que les batailles permettent d'exiger des capitations des populations assujetties7. Le Prophète interdit de disposer à sa guise des prisonniers, et de tuer les femmes et les enfants lors des batailles8. Les captifs doivent devenir des esclaves ou être relâchés sous rançon. C'est aussi la règle chez les chrétiens à cette époque. En 643, les Arabes, dirigés par le calife Omar, atteignent la Tripolitaine et réduisent en esclavage les femmes et les enfants au profit de l'armée musulmane. La conquête du Maghreb est très rapide, même si des Berbères judaïsés ou christianisés opposent une résistance farouche à la conquête musulmane. Les relations des Arabes avec le Maghreb sont très antérieures à l'islam. Dans ces pays, les habitants romanisés des villes et des plaines du littoral se sont convertis au christianisme. De ces populations des côtes très vite on en entend plus parler. Se convertissent-ils à l'islam ou sont-ils massacrés ou bien encore réduits en esclavage ? De nos jours, malgré l'hétérogénéité berbère, les échantillons d'ADN suggèrent que l'arabisation est principalement un processus culturel plutôt qu'un remplacement démographique. De l’Afrique du Nord, une poignée d'Arabes aidés de nombreux Magrébins, plus ou moins convertis, se lancent à la conquête de la péninsule ibérique, où ils tuent les vaincus ou les réduisent esclavage. L’Italie, notamment la Campanie au X n’est pas épargnée et même la France, selon La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, de Roland Courtinat (2003). Pas seulement Poitiers en 732. thumb|left|350px|Prisonniers chrétiens allant être massacrés par les Maures.Contrairement aux idées reçues la victoire de Poitiers n’arrête pas les raids musulmans sur la Gaule. Les musulmans sont toujours installés en Septimanie et dans une partie de la Provence. Si on ne peut reprocher aux musulmans le Jihad, on peut s'indigner, comme Diderot ou d'Alembert dans'' l'Encyclopédie'', de voir une partie des autorités religieuses et de grands seigneurs trahir les leurs. C’est le cas du patrice Mauronte qui conclut, en 734, une alliance avec le gouverneur de Narbonne, Yusuf ibn Abd al-Rahman al Fihrir9. Il ouvre les portes d'Avignon aux troupes dites arabes. Les Annales Fuldenses et les Annales Mettenses priores le disent dux10. D’autres auteurs font de lui un gouverneur de Marseille nommé par Charles Martel. Pendant que les chrétiens souffrent du fait de leur religion, ce Mauronte est l’allié des mahométans. Les traîtres les incitent même à occuper des places fortes le long de la vallée du Rhône. Mauronte et ses pareils n’empêchent pas, selon le Continuateur de Frédégaire, la population avignonnaise de se défendre. En représailles la région est dévastée. Le gouverneur, Yusuf ibn Abd al-Rahman al-Fihri, prend l’année d’après Arles et pendant des années, il dépeuple la ville et ravage toute la province d’Arles, selon la Chronique de Moissac. Il faut comprendre par dépeupler une ville le fait de massacrer la plupart des hommes et des vieillards et d'envoyer les femmes et les enfants en esclavage, parfois très loin dans le monde musulman. thumb|352px|Les arènes d'Arles au moyen-âge sont fortifiées et habitées.On retrouve aussi ce genre de pratique chez les armées chrétiennes à cette époque. C’est le cas des Saxons de Widukind, Dux Saxonum, qui sont vendus comme esclaves par Charlemagne aux Arabes. En 736, Charles Martel lance une opération punitive en Provence qui prend Montfrin et Avignon, Arles et Aix-en-Provence, sans oublier Marseille11. C’est alors qu’une armée arabe débarque à côté de Narbonne, dirigée par le fils d'Abd al-Rahmân. Elle reprend immédiatement Arles et la plupart des autres villes conquises par les Francs et leurs alliés. Les musulmans en pillant et essayant d’annexer le sud de la Gaule, permettent à Charles Martel de s’en emparer en usant de la même violence que ces envahisseurs venus du sud. Les traîtres sont sévèrement châtiés. Leurs biens distribués aux vainqueurs. L'aristocratie franque soumet la Provence qui subit, à partir de 739, une période très sombre de son histoire. Invasion des Sarrasins dans les Alpes (889) thumb|left|350px|Sarrasins débarquant en 889 pour rejoindre le Djabal al-Kilal (= les Maures).Même si la Septimanie, la région toulousaine et l'ouest de la Provence sont attaqués, la seconde phase de l'invasion sarrasine se situe pour l'essentiel dans les Alpes. Ces faits sont négligés par la plupart de nos manuels scolaires. Les conquérants ne sont pas une armée d'invasion. Selon Liutprand de Crémone, un religieux italien du X siècle, qui est aussi diplomate, un navire échoue, suite à une tempête, vers 889, sur le littoral varois. Il nous dit que vingt et un Sarrasins décident de s'y établir en appelant des renforts. Il ne s'agit pas de chefs politico-religieux et de soldats, mais de pirates. Ces naufragés vont attirer dans la région des Maures et des pillards comme eux venant des bas-fonds des ports musulmans. La razzia se substitue à la conquête, l'or à la religion10. Lévi-Provençal pense que ces bandes armées sont souvent un mélange d'Arabes, de Berbères et de chrétiens convertis ou non. Les Maures appellent la future région des Maures le Djabad al Kilal et '' en font une colonie de peuplement, ce qui est relativement nouveau en France. Les populations locales sont réduites à l'esclavage ou massacrées. Ces pirates sont d'efficaces pourvoyeurs d'esclaves. Ils attaquent aussi les bateaux en pleine mer et en capturent les occupants, ou se livrent à des razzias sur d'autres populations côtières. La piraterie en Méditerranée connaît un regain de vigueur à partir du IX siècle avec les pirates barbaresques d'Afrique du Nord qui vivent en grande partie du commerce d'esclaves chrétiens qu'ils revendent à Alger, Tunis ou Tripoli. Les côtes méditerranéennes sont dévastées par les Sarrasins qui poursuivent les populations jusque dans l'intérieur du pays. thumb|348px|Les moines nîmois sont chassés de leurs couvents par les musulmans.Puis, c'est le tour des Alpes. Les historiens pensent que les anciens pirates devenus pillards font venir de l'Afrique du Nord des soldats berbères, plus expérimentés dans la guerre de montagne. Dès 906, ils occupent les cols du Dauphiné, traversent le Mont-Cenis et occupé la vallée de la Suse, sur la frontière piémontaise. Les Sarrasins érigent ou occupent des repaires en pierre dans les zones qu'ils ont conquis dans le Dauphiné, la Savoie et le Piémont. Les pèlerins à destination de Rome, à travers les vallées alpines, doivent rebrousser chemin, sont capturés ou massacrés9. Lévi-Provençal parle aussi de bandes armées très mobiles, agissant l'été, et se repliant dans le massif montagneux de ''Fraxinetum, à proximité immédiate de la mer. Les Sarrasins du Djabad al Kila''l ne sont pas que des pillards. Une lecture attentive des chroniques révèle que de nombreux colons s'installent dans les villages de Provence. Ils remplacent la population locale, massacrée en cas de résistance, ou envoyée en esclavage dans les pays musulmans.Cependant certains Provençaux ont fui ou sont esclaves des Sarrasins. Les envahisseurs sont partout disent les chroniques ''n'épargnant aucune ville, aucun village; bientôt tout le pays, au sud du Verdon, fut en leur pouvoir. La population d'Aix-en-Provence est envoyée en esclavage9. Les femmes et les adolescentes sont violés. Les hommes sont castrés, car un eunuque vaut quatre fois cher qu'un esclave non-castré dans le monde musulman, comme le confirme L'Europe et l'islam : quinze siècles d'histoire12. La Recounquista (973) thumb|left|Guillaume II de Provence, dit le libérateurSaint Mayeul, abbé de Cluny, revenant de Rome est arrêté, en juillet 972, par une bande de pillards sarrasins, près de la rivière Drac, probablement dans la commune du Forest-Saint-Julien, à l'endroit nommé, jusqu'au XVI siècle, Apuid sanctum Mayolium13. Selon une autre version, il est fait prisonnier dans le Valais. La très cruelle race des Sarrasins, dit un auteur de la Vie de saint Mayeul, arriva aux confins de l'Italie et de la Provence; et elle se livra à un affreux carnage sur les personnes de tout rang, de tout sexe et de tous âges. Mayeul de Cluny est racheté contre une rançon payée par les seigneurs de la région14. Les troupes du comte de Provence, Guillaume II de Provence, de son frère Roubaud, d'Ardouin le Glabre, comte de Turin, traquent les Maures. Guigues d'Albon, Beuvon, de Noyers, Valentin, de Pietra-Castellana, envoyés par le roi Conrad le Pacifique, se joignent à eux. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus Guillaume, vicomte de Marseille , Pons, seigneur de Fos et Uc de Blaye. Par contre, le Gibelin de Grimaldi, qui est parfois cité, semble être un personnage qui n'a jamais existé. D'ailleurs à cette époque en Provence la particule n'est pas en usage.À côté de ces guerriers illustres, dont l'histoire va conserver le souvenir, on voit alors s'élever une multitude de chefs secondaires, qui reçoivent ou plutôt se donnent la mission de grouper leurs compatriotes en vue de la commune défense. L'ère féodale vient de s'ouvrir. thumb|350px|CPA montrant les comtes de Provence chassant les Sarrasins du littoral.Cette guerre semble justifiée à tous les auteurs de ce temps et à ceux qui vont suivre. Chorier, en son Estat politique, mentionne la dépopulation de cette contrée du fait des Sarrasins : Durant près de cent quarante ans, dit-il, ce ne fut qu'une solitude affreuse. C'est du reste l'opinion de tous les historiens qui en parlent, comme le curé Albert et Brunet. Les premiers habitants des Alpes sont pour la plupart morts soit en combattant, soit esclaves castrés en terre d'Islam. Les Provençaux et leurs alliés attaquent en premier la base sarrasine de Fraxinet (La Garde-Freinet). Les forteresses des Maures sont entièrement rasées. Les prisonniers sarrasins sont parfois baptisés de force et réduits en esclavage. Ces groupes de survivants demeurent dans la région. Comme il n'est pas de tradition de castrer les esclaves chez les chrétiens, ils se marient et se convertissent à la religion chrétienne. Les descendants des pillards sont assurément en partie les lointains ancêtres de certains Provençaux. Ces pillards sont donc soit finalement soit chassés, soit tués ou bien encore réduits en esclavage sans que les califes omeyyades de Cordoue réagissent ou même en parlent. A cette époque, des juifs de Verdun, vers l'an 949, achêtent des esclaves dans les environs de cette ville et les revendent en Espagne, selon Julius Aronius, Regesten zur Geschichte der Juden. Et l'Europe chrétienne laisse faire... Malek Chebel a raison. L'esclavage est vraiment la pratique la mieux partagée sur cette planète. 1000-1500 thumb|left|350px|Bataille entre un navire français et deux corsaires barbaresques.Un empire unifié englobe tout le Maghreb. Il prend forme sous les Almohades. Ces cinq siècles (1000-1500) de gouvernement berbère, mais selon un modèle musulman. Ils sont la plus brillante période de l'ère musulmane de l'histoire de l'extrême occident, Al Maghrib Al Aqça. Mais l’esclavage et la piraterie aussi prospèrent. Majorque est un grand repaire pour les pirates, qui pillent à plusieurs reprises les côtes de Provence. Cela dure jusqu'à la prise de cette île en 1263. A la même époque, les ports de Ceuta et Melilla grouillent de pirates barbaresques, qui tirent leur nom des Vandales, ces barbares qui ont conquis Carthage. Les pirates musulmans sont assez bizarrement très souvent les alliés des Castillans en lutte contre al-Andalus. Les chefs très chrétiens de la Reconquista sont donc les alliés de criminels musulmans qui s'en prennent sur terre, comme sur mer, à d'autres chrétiens. Autre contradiction, malgré l'interdiction de participation des juifs à la traite des esclaves, certains d'entre eux sont présents dans le négoce des esclaves chrétiens à plusieurs époques15. Toutefois, la plupart des juifs vivent dans des communautés pauvres, sur les marges des sociétés chrétienne et musulmane. La traite juive est donc le fait d'une minorité de leurs coreligionnaires qui n'ont grère de scrupules, mais il en est de même chez les musulmans et les chrétiens. thumb|349px|rightLes juifs à la différence de ces derniers ne peuvent pas exercer tous les mêtiers. D'un autre côté, ils créent rarement de nouvelles routes commerciales15. Ils sont plus souvent négociants avec l'outre-mer ou traficants d’esclaves. Le phénomène est réduit. A Marseille, au XIII siècle, il y a deux juifs négriers pour sept chrétiens. Mais il ne faut pas croire que l’Eglise condamne ces traficants. Tout cela rapporte à l'Eglise. Et l'on voit des dignitaires de l'Église de Bavière reconnaître ce trafic, en insistant pour que les juifs paient une taxe sur les ventes de chrétiens. Cette attitude va toutefois évoluer en partie grâce à de grands chrétiens, comme saint Jean de Matha (1160-1213). Au cours de cette période les juifs sont surtout marchands d'esclaves en Slavonie, en Afrique du Nord16, dans les États baltes, en Europe centrale et orientale, en Espagne et au Portugal1617 et à Majorque18. L'implication juive dans la traite des esclaves est bien réelle dans l'Espagne et le Portugal du X au XV siècles1617. Jean de Matha et Félix de Valois thumb|left|300px|Jean de Matha (1150-1213) et l'esclave blanc.A la fin du XIII siècle, les chrétiens renoncent en partie à l'esclavage et certains ecclésiastiques vont se soucier des captifs des marchands de Gênes ou de Venise, des Maures d'Espagne, des pirates d'Alger, de Tunis et du Maroc. Jean de Matha (1150-1213) fonde avec Félix de Valois (1127-1212), l'Ordre de la Très Sainte Trinité pour la Rédemption des captifs, ou Trinitaires. Cet ecclésiastique célèbre sa première messe, le 28 janvier 1193, fête de sainte Agnès, dans la chapelle de Maurice de Sully. Il s'imagine voir un homme en blanc, une croix rouge et bleue sur la poitrine, posant les mains sur deux prisonniers dont l'un est blanc et l'autre maure. Le lendemain, alors qu'il s'est retiré dans une forêt pour prier avec Félix de Valois, un ermite, ils sont témoins de l'apparition d'un cerf portant une croix rouge et bleue entre les bois, qui vient s'abreuver à une fontaine auprès d'eux. Ce Félix est-il le fils de Raoul de Vermandois, un temps Régent du royaume, comme l'affirme le Père Anselme ? Cela n'est en rien certain, car le petit-fils du roi se nomme Hugues de Vermandois. Selon d'autres sources plus récentes il est juste originaire de la province de Valois. C'est cependant un homme fortuné qui renonce à ses biens et se retire dans une forêt dense dans le diocèse de Meaux. Jean de Matha lui propose le projet de fonder une congrégation pour le rachat des captifs. Après une fervente prière, les deux ecclésiastiques partent à Rome et sont reçus par le Pape Innocent III. Leur projet est examiné lors de plusieurs conclaves, et le pape confirme solennellement leur ordre, le 17 décembre 1198 (bulle Operante divine dispositionis). Il le nomme l'Ordre de la Très Sainte Trinité pour la Rédemption des captifs. Félix revient en France pour établir l'ordre. Il est reçu avec grand enthousiasme par le roi Philippe Auguste. De sa naissance à Barcelonnette et de ses plus jeunes années, Jean garde la discrétion, la ténacité et le courage des habitants de son pays. Il faut des dons pour racheter des captifs jusque là abandonnés aux musulmans. Dans ce but, Jean de Matha sillonne l'Europe, côtoie rois et seigneurs pour obtenir des sommes d'argent destinées à racheter les prisonniers. Il va aussi bien en Castille, en Aragon qu'à Tunis. Des monastères, dont celui de Cerfroid et des hôpitaux sont créés. thumb|350px|Statue à Prague des saints Félix de Valois et Jean de Matha.De son premier voyage en Afrique, Jean de Matha ramène 186 prisonniers. Un jour, Jean est jeté par les musulmans sur un mauvais bateau, sans pilote, sans mât et sans voile. Alors il invoque l'Étoile de la mer, et est sauvé, malgré la plus horrible tempête. Une autre fois, ayant employé tout ce qu'il a apporté d'argent au rachat d'un certain nombre d'esclaves, profondément ému du désespoir d'un prisonnier dont il ne peut payer la rançon, il adresse à la Reine des cieux la plus fervente prière; à l'instant même, une main complètement inconnue lui remet la somme nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son œuvre. De son côté, Félix de Valois reçoit une faveur insigne. Une nuit pendant laquelle il se rend le premier à l'Office, la Sainte Vierge lui apparaît couverte de l'habit de son Ordre, entourée d'une foule de bienheureux également vêtus en Trinitaires, et chantant, à sa suite, le bréviaire des religieux. N'était-ce pas le ciel qui se faisait l'écho de la terre ?19. Les religieux de son ordre vivent au départ dans la misère. Ils ne mangent ni viandes, ni poissons et se déplacent sur des ânes. Par la suite les règles sont moins strictes. Cet ordre possède rapidement environ 250 couvents dans différentes parties de l'Europe. En 1450, les Trinitaires ont 600 maisons. Leur habit est différent, selon les pays où ils demeurent. En 1789, l'Ordre affirme qu’il a obtenu 600.000 libérations. Une seule Congrégation ne pouvant, paraît-il, suffire à la tâche immense de la rédemption des captifs, Marie se réserve plus spécialement la seconde : ce fut elle même qui en fut la fondatrice19 (?). Pierre de Nolasque thumb|left|350px|Vierge de la Merci et esclaves européens des barbaresques.Ce moine, fondateur de l'Ordre Mercedaria, est né à Mas-Saintes-Puelles, une commune du Lauragais, vers 1189. II est élevé dans les exercices de la jeune noblesse, étant sorti d'une des plus illustres familles en Languedoc. Après avoir perdu son père à l'âge de 15 ans, il demeure sous la tutelle (ou plutôt sous l'autorité) de sa mère, et se met à la suite de Simon de Montfort. Ce dernier le donne comme gouverneur au roi Jaime Ier d'Aragon . En 1203, à San Pedro, Nolasque, en tant que laïc, commence à racheter des captifs. Avec son argent il organise des expéditions pour négocier des rachats. II va à Valence, en Espagne, et retire d'entre les mains des Maures des officiers chrétiens prisonniers des infidèles. Dans la nuit du 1er au 2, en 1218, la Vierge lui apparaît pour lui demander de trouver un ordre qui est consacrée à la rédemption des captifs. Il fonde avec saint Raymond de Penyafort l'Ordre de Notre-Dame de la Merci, pour le rachat des captifs chrétiens. Il fonde à Barcelone l'Ordre de Notre-Dame de la Miséricorde le 10 août 1218, avec le soutien de Jaime Ier d'Aragon. Béranger, évêque de Barcelone, donne, dans sa cathédrale, l'habit à Pierre de Nolasque, en présence de ce roi d'Aragon. Pierre retourne à Valence, où il délivre un grand nombre de Chrétiens, et paie leur rançon avec l’argent de ses biens qu'il a vendus en Languedoc. N'ayant plus d'argent il est sensible à la vue de trois cent filles et femmes, qui sont en grand danger. II se met pour elles en otage, et pendant qu'il esclave il assiste les chrétiens dans les cachots, et convertit des infidèles. thumb|351px|rightLe pape Grégoire IX approuve la création de l'ordre en 1235 et leur donne la règle de saint Augustin. En plus des trois vœux habituels de pauvreté de chasteté et d'obéissance, les membres de cet ordre s'engagent, par un quatrième vœu, à demeurer comme otages si cela est nécessaire pour la délivrance de leurs frères chrétiens, quand ils n'ont pas l'argent nécessaire pour les racheter. Ce vœu correspond particulièrement à l'époque, où les pirates barbaresques capturent des chrétiens et les revendent comme esclaves en Afrique. Six de ses premiers compagnons de sont, comme Pierre, gentilshommes et laïcs. Son successeur comme maître de l'Ordre est saint Raymond Nonnat . Pierre de Nolasque, à la suite d'une vie de dévouement, meurt la nuit de Noël 1256. Pedro Nolasco est canonisé et sa fête est célébrée le 6 mai. Les chrétiens sont très nombreux à être capturés et vendus comme esclaves aux musulmans en Afrique, jusqu'à la disparition le piratage. La Miséricorde remplit sa promesse et son bilan est de 344 rédemptions et le rachat de plus de 80.000 esclaves. A L'EPOQUE MODERNE (1500-1900) Les Barbaresques thumb|left|350px|Vaisseaux barbaresques dans le port d'Alger. Les pendus sont des esclaves. Israël Abrahams note qu’au XII siècle les juifs espagnols et les marranes , doivent leur fortune en partie au négoce d’esclaves. Mais le 2 août 1492, plus de 300.000 juifs sont expulsés d’Espagne, mettant également fin à leurs cinq siècles d’implication dans l’esclavagisme dans cette région. Dans cette Espagne musulmane, le terme al-Ṣaḳāliba désignait tous les esclaves européens, quelle que soit leur origine, tandis qu'il conserve son sens primitif au Maghreb et dans l'Égypte des Fatimides, celui d’esclaves slaves, selon l'Histoire générale de l'Afrique: L'Afrique du VIIe au XIe Siècle, Djibril Tamsir Niane, El Fasi (UNESCO 1990). A cette époque, les Occidentaux, notamment Venise, ne vend plus de slaves, car ils sont chrétiens. Pendant des siècles les razzias vont continuer, mais le nombre de captifs va diminuer, car l'Europe a désormais des unités de gardes-côtes. Les Barbaresques vont devoir trouver toujours plus d’esclaves sur mer grâce à la piraterie. thumb|349px|rightAu XVI siècle, les corsaires turcs installés à Alger prennent Tunis en 1534, puis la perdent face aux troupes de Charles Quint. Le pacha turc de Tripoli reconquiert la ville en 1569. L'Empire ottoman crée une flotte militaire, mais la défaite de Lépante en 1571 met fin à sa suprématie, du fait de la destruction de plus de 250 galères turques. Mais c'est une victoire sans lendemain, qui ne touche pas aux bases de la puissance turque. En 1573, la flotte ottomane reconstituée pousse les Vénitiens à la paix. Cela permet au sultan de tourner ses ambitions sur l'Afrique du Nord. Des territoires comme l'Algérie ou l'Égypte deviennent de plus en plus dépendants vis à vis d'Istanbul. Les historiens ne disposent que de données partielles, d’époques différentes. Ils estiment à entre 1.000.000 et 1.250.000 le nombre d’esclaves blancs détenus, entre 1530 et 1780, sur un territoire s’étendant de l’Algérie à la Libye actuelle. Vers 1622, les esclaves chrétiens forment 35% de la population d’Alger, nous dit la Revue des deux mondes de 1841. En 1675, ils sont encore 1/4 des Algérois, faisant la force de l'Algérie. Vincent et les esclaves des barbaresques thumb|left|348px|Saint Vincent de Paul, la duchesse d'Aiguillon et les dames de la Charité. Saint Vincent de Paul (1581-1660) est capturé en 1605 par des pirates lors d'un voyage au départ de Marseille vers Narbonne. Il s’évade de Tunis après deux années d'emprisonnement. Il sait donc que sur les côtes de Barbarie des malheureux souffrent sous la cruelle domination des Turcs, parfois même des renégats. Les esclaves tournent souvent les yeux vers leur patrie d'origine, attendant du secours, et le secours ne vient pas toujours. Cependant, le sort de ceux de leurs nationaux qui agonisent dans les bagnes de Barbarie ne laisse pas indifférent les rois de France. Ils essaient par des traités, de mettre un terme à la piraterie des Turcs. Les corsaires barbaresques ne respectent pas ces sortes d'engagements. Sur la fin de son règne, Louis XIII demande à Saint Vincent de Paul d'envoyer ses prêtres en Barbarie pour l'assistance corporelle et spirituelle des captifs, et donne dans ce but de 9.500 livres. Marie-Madeleine de Vignerot, dame de Combalet, duchesse d’Aiguillon (1604-1675 ), nièce de Richelieu, veut prendre part à cette bonne oeuvre. Le 25 Juillet 1643 est signé le contrat par lequel elle établit une maison de missionnaires à Marseille. Il est dit que le fondateur de la Mission va envoyer en Barbarie des prêtres de sa congrégation pour consoler et instruire les pauvres chrétiens captifs... Du fait de la déplorable situation des esclaves de Barbarie, Monsieur Vincent, qui deviendra plus tard saint Vincent de Paul, leur envoie ses missionnaires, les Lazaristes, comme nous le dit La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, de Roland Courtinat (2003). En 1646, la duchesse d'Aiguillon achète le consulat d'Alger pour le donner à la Congrégation de la Mission. Elle obtient du roi que le supérieur général nomme lui-même à cette charge. Monsieur Vincent y envoie ses lazaristes, malgré les réticences du Vatican, dixit La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, de Roland Courtinat (2003). Les missionnaires vont surtout s’occuper des esclaves et le roi de France va devoir envoyer des représentants. thumb|348px|1683, 21 Français sont attachés à la bouche de canons et les Algérois tirent...La mort de Lange de Martin donne l’idée à la duchesse d'Aiguillon, qu'elle exécute, d'acheter aussi le consulat de Tunis. Les consuls et lazaristes sont sans cesse agressés par la population locale. Les gouverneurs turcs les font arrêter, torturer et exécuter les survivants. En 1689, le consul, un vicaire et 41 marins, négociants et esclaves subissent le supplice du canon. En 1683, déjà 21 chrétiens avaient connu le même sort. En dehors de ces périodes de tension, la plupart des rachats se font par commission. Les missionnaires ne sont alors que des intermédiaires. Leur rôle se borne à recevoir l'argent envoyé des pays chrétiens et à le remettre aux patrons, qui, de leur côté, rendent les esclaves en échange. Le théologien français, Louis Abelly (1603-1691) estime que le nombre de captifs délivrés par les missionnaires, entre 1645 et 1661, dépasse 1.200 et que la dépense faite pour leur rachat n'est pas loin d'égaler 1.200.000 livres. Les prêtres, les religieux, les chrétiens sont sauvés en premier. Les dames de la Charité donnent à M. Vincent souvent pour ces malheureux captifs. En cela, comme en tout le reste, la plus généreuse est la Duchesse d'Aiguillon, qui fait même les frais d'un petit hôpital dans la ville d'Alger pour les pauvres esclaves malades abandonnés de leurs patrons. Pour payer ses bonnes oeuvres elle devient la risée du tout Paris par son avarice au niveau de ses dépenses personnelles. Le service organisé par saint Vincent, de Paris en Barbarie et de Barbarie à Paris, permet aux familles d'avoir des nouvelles des esclaves et aux esclaves de connaître ce qui se passe dans leur pays. Vincent de Paul a cependant deux regrets, il peut s’y appliquer lui-même et l'étendre au Maroc et à la Tripolitaine. Le rôle positif de certains marchands juifs Au XVII siècle, les juifs sont traités de façon plus tolérante par les États musulmans d'Afrique du Nord qu'en Grande-Bretagne et en Espagne. Par conséquent, la plupart travaillent ou font des affaires avec les Barbaresques. Les juifs d'Alger achètent parfois des esclaves chrétiens amenés par les corsaires barbaresques et ils sont en général bien traités. Pendant ce temps, les courtiers juifs de Livourne jouent un rôle dans l'organisation de la rançon des esclaves chrétiens d'Alger afin qu’ils soient libérés. Bien que certains courtiers juifs de Livourne soient accusés de rendre des captifs morts, d'autres rapports montrent des juifs facilitent la libération des esclaves chrétiens. En 1637, une année exceptionnellement mauvaise pour ces rachats, les rachetés le sont grâce à des juifs d’Alger. Des razzias dans tout l'ouest de l'Europe thumb|left|350px|Razzia des barbaresques en Corse.Devenues bases de départ des caravanes de captifs pour les sérails, les cités du Sud de la Méditerranée sont depuis passées sous domination ottomane du fait du développement de l'empire turc sur le monde arabo-musulman. Ces cités deviennent les derniers foyers de piraterie pratiquée par les musulmans en Méditerranée. Le développement économique de ces cités lié à l'activité de piraterie sur une très longue durée peut d'un certain point de vue les assimiler à des kleptocraties opérant sur le bassin méditerranéen. Les razzias sur les côtes des pays européens par les corsaires barbaresques et les Turcs continuent du XVI jusqu'au début du XIX siècle. Les femmes étant rares sur les navires, les esclaves pour les harems et la prostitution sont enlevées sur les côtes ibériques, langedociennes, provençales, génoises, ligures, napolitaines... ou dans les îles du bassin occidental de la Méditerrannée, dixit La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, de Roland Courtinat (2003). *thumb|349px|rightDe nombreuses fois au début du du XVI siècle, la Corse est victime de razzias. C'est au cours de l'une d'entre elles qu’est capturé Pietro Paolo Tavera, alors âgé de 5 ans. Envoyé à Istanbul, il devient janissaire, après être devenu musulman et avoir s donnée éducation militaire. Surnommé Hassan Corso, il obtient le titre de Agha (= général), se révolte et devient maire d’Alger et calife. A 38 ans, il endure les Turcs lui font endurer les pires supplices (dont le supplice des crocs) pendant 3 jours, avant de mourir en août 1556. *En 1575, Miguel de Cervantès, le futur auteur de Don Quichotte, est enlevé à 27 ans. Il est détenu pendant cinq ans à Alger. La razzia barbaresque sur la côte de Valence est contemporaine de Cervantes et un événement important nous disent dans Problèmes du roman historique, Acquisition et transmission des savoirs, Alain Tassel et Aude Déruelle (2008). *L'Islande est pillée en 1627 *L'Irlande en 1631 est la proie d'une attaque dirigée par le renégat hollandais Janszoon. *Avant le renforcement de la marine anglaise, les Barbaresques pénètrent le long de la Tamise et de la Severn et au nord d'Edimbourg. *La Calabre est encore attaquée en 1803. Pour terrororiser et faire des razzias les barbaresques utilisent la technique du Rescate. Leur navire arbore le pavillon du rescate qui signifie qu'ils viennent troquer ou vendre des captifs, selon L'Islamisme et les États-Unis: une alliance contre l'Europe, Alexandre del Valle (1999). LES CONDITIONS DE VIE DES ESCLAVES C’est une population européenne qui fait la force de l'Algérie. Jean-Jacques Baude essaie de déterminer le nombre des esclaves chrétiens à Alger au commencement du XVII siècle, et, d'après l'Africa illustrata de Jean-Baptiste Gramaye , publiée en 1622, il porte ce nombre à 35.000 esclaves. Il faut ajouter à ce chiffre de la population d’origine européenne 2.000 familles de Maures d'Espagne récemment chassées des royaumes de Grenade, de Murcie, de Valence et d'Aragon ; plus 6.000 familles de renégats. D'après ses évaluations, la population européenne à Alger atteint le chiffre de 75.000 personnes, alors que la population générale de la ville n'est guère de plus de 100.000 habitants. L'Europe, sur ce chiffre, a donc les trois quarts, et encore cette population européenne est celle qui travaille aux jardins, aux métiers, à la marine, celle enfin qui fait la puissance d'Alger. La castration thumb|350px|Esclaves européens torturés par des musulmans. Depuis l'Antiquité, en Extrême-Orient et au Proche-Orient, les eunuques sont chargés de garder les femmes dans les harems. Comparée à la traite des Noirs organisée par les Européens, la traite arabe démarre plus tôt, dure encore et, ce qui est plus important, touche un bien plus grand nombre d'esclaves, écrit le grand économiste Paul Bairoch . Dans Mythes et paradoxes de l'histoire économique (1994), il parle de 25 millions d'esclaves noirs des musulmans. Les historiens Jacques Heers, Marcel Dorigny, Bernard Gainot et Ralph Austen évaluent à plus d'un million le nombre de chrétiens capturés en Méditerranée et sur ces côtés rien qu'entre 1500 et 1800. Marcel Dorigny et Bernard Gainot sont les auteurs entre autres de l'Atlas des esclavages (2007). Ces historiens, ainsi que Tidiane N'Diaye, constatent qu'il ne reste plus guère de traces des esclaves en terre d'islam en raison de la généralisation de la castration, des mauvais traitements et d'une très forte mortalité. Les hommes réduits en esclavage sont châtrés pour devenir les fameux eunuques. Cette pratique a pour conséquence la disparition des populations déportées, à l'opposé des esclaves aux Amériques dont les descendants sont très nombreux. Ils sont donc là pour évoquer la mémoire de leurs ancêtres martyrisés. En France, à Martigues, par exemple, qui sait encore que la ville a été un très grand port et que les marins martégaux sont pendant dix siècles très nombreux à mourir esclaves castrés en Afrique du nord ? Pourtant, il y a un grave problème, Mahomet interdit aux musulmans de castrer des esclaves, alors que les musulmans paient au moins 4 fois plus cher un esclave castré, dixit L'Europe et l'islam: quinze siècles d'histoire, de Henry Laurens, John Victor Tolan et Gilles Veinstein (2009). Si les Arabes destinent la plupart des femmes noires et blanches aux harems ou la prostitution, ils veulent des hommes mutilés par des procédés très rudimentaires, qui causent une effroyable mortalité. thumb|left|350px|Marché aux esclaves européens d'Alger.Pendant une courte période, les musulmans peuvent se fournir sur des marchés d'esclaves en Europe. Verdun compte des manufactures d'eunuques jusqu'au au X siècle, selon Traite des blancs, traite des noirs: aspects méconnus et conséquences actuelles, de Rosa Amelia Plumelle-Uribe (2008). Levi-Provençal parle du drame de ces hommes, généralement slaves, victimes des marchands souvent juifs. Dozy nous dit qu'on trouve des centres de castration aussi dans le midi. Jacques Heers, dans Les négriers en terre d'islam (2008) précise que les traficants israélites veillent à la bonne tenue des centres de castration. Velligen cite deux sources arabes qui confirment que les juifs font souvent subir la castration aux esclaves qu'ils exportèrent vers les pays musulmans, écrit dans Juifs et chrétiens dans le monde occidental, 430-1096, la Revue des études juives et Bernhard Blumenkranz (2006). Rosa Amelia Plumelle-Uribe précise que les castrés sont souvent très jeunes et la mortalité est terrible. Elle ajoute : Les médecins juifs les opérent, les marchands arabes les vendent et les mécènes chrétiens les utilsent dans leurs chapelles ou leurs corps de ballet. Bel exemple de solidarité monothéiste !. Mais officiellement les esclaves vendus par les Francs disparaissent peu à peu au X siècle, du fait de la christianisation complète de l'Europe continentale. Enfin, c'est ce que les manuels scolaires racontent. A Venise on vend toujours 5.000 esclaves au X siècle et les trafiquants d'esclaves chrétiens vendent des chrétiens aux musulmans à Tunis, nous disent dans L'Europe et l'islam: quinze siècles d'histoire, de Henry Laurens, John Victor Tolan et Gilles Veinstein (2009). thumb|351px|rightLes musulmans vont cependant devoir faire plus de razzias et d'attaques de navires. Ils vont devoir aussi faire castrer les esclaves par d'autres esclaves, des renégats ou des juifs. Il existe différents niveaux de castration, la plus radicale est réservée à des sujets jeunes auxquels on procède à l'ablation des testicules et du pénis le plus près possible du ventre. Cette pratique radicale est réservée à une petite minorité destinée à la garde des harems. D'après al- Muqaddasî, une localité de la région d'Almeria tenue par les Juifs est spécialisée dans la castration de ces esclaves qui sont ensuite employés comme eunuques dans les harems musulmans. Malgré les castrations, il existe une descendance métissée des esclaves noires comme blanches des harems directement émancipées dès qu'elle sont enceintes de leurs maîtres et enfantent de ceux-ci, les fameuses umm walad. Certains esclaves se convertissent à l'islam et ces renégats ont une descendance qui, comme ceux des femmes, ressemblent à des Noirs ou des Européens. Femmes esclaves des Barbaresques thumb|left|348px|Une nouvelle arrivée.Dans La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, Roland Courtinat (2003) affirme que les femmes captives représentent un faible pourcentage dans l'esclavage européen, ce n'est pas l'avis de Charles Verlinden, auteur de L'Esclavage dans l'Europe médiévale, de Michel Balard, La Romanie génoise (1978) et de David Ayalon, Le Phénomène mamelouk dans l'Orient islamique (1996). Ils parlent d'une forte majorité de femmes esclaves vendues en Occident méditerranéen. Certes on ne trouve pas de femmes dans les bagnes, elles sont dans les harems ou domestiques. Les femmes sont sexuellement respectées pour ne pas déprécier la marchandise. Après, comme dans le reste du monde, les maîtres abusent de leurs esclaves femmes. Toutefois seul le monde arabo-musulman remplit spécifiquement les fameux harems de femmes-esclaves spécialement déportées pour cela. Pour cette raison, le prix d'une femme-esclave est bien plus élevé que celui d'un homme adulte Ibn Habib al Baghdâdî explique la vente des femmes esclaves lors la célèbre foire de Dûmat al-Jandal avant l'islam, il cite notamment la tribu de Kalb (= chien), qui y apportait beaucoup d'esclaves femelles, présentées sous des tentes de laines ; la tribu les contraignant à la prostitution... thumb|352px|Femme esclave à Alger avec ses huit enfants depuis 13 ans.Tabari explique néanmoins que la prostitution des femmes esclaves par leurs maîtres est interdite. Certaines esclaves des harems obtiennent un statut comparable à des concubines. Une énorme mégère normande est achetée très cher, mais elle bat ses maris. Elle est revendue des dizaines de fois... mais en vain ! Ailleurs, les femmes esclaves sont comme les autres d'abord une force de travail et pas uniquement un objet de divertissement. Cependant l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Contrairement aux hommes, il est très rare qu'une femme soit rachetée, car les femmes sont souvent converties à l'islam et ont des enfants. Quand c'est le cas, les chrétiens les traitent pires que les prostituées, du fait de leurs relations sexuelles avec des Barbaresques. Dans les bagnes, les conditions d’existence pour les hommes sont extrêmement dures. Il y règne un climat de violence, notamment sexuelle. Les geôliers sont accusés d’y favoriser, contre paiement, des pratiques sodomites. Dans La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, Roland Courtinat (2003) nous dit que le sort des enfants mâles est terrible. A Alger on aime'' les femmes barbues''. Ils sont circoncis, convertis à l'islam et sodomisés. Les propriétaires de ces jeunes esclaves refusent de les libérer même contre une forte rançon. Les bagnes thumb|350px|Esclaves au bagne d'Alger.Malgré leur participation importante à de grandes tâches étatiques : construction de digues, de fortifications, de ports, de rues ou encore de palais, les esclaves ne laissent pratiquement aucune trace perceptible, remarque dans L’autre esclavage, Robert C. Davis. Il parle donc d’un invisible esclavage. Les nouveaux esclaves hommes sont orientés vers des activités variées, allant du travail dans les orangeraies au service domestique. Mais ce type d’esclavage décline plus rapidement que celui organisé au bénéfice des États barbaresques. Au point que, à la fin du XVIII siècle, la moitié des esclaves chrétiens d’Alger vivent dans des bagnes publics. La plupart se voient confier des tâches particulièrement dures : galères, extraction et convoyage de pierres, construction... Et aucun code blanc (à l’imitation du fameux code noir appliqué dans les Antilles françaises), même symbolique, ne vient limiter le pouvoir du maître sur son esclave infidèle. Certains captifs sont loués à des entrepreneurs. D’autres vont voler. C’est un moyen de survivre au sein du système esclavagiste. thumb|left|350px|Tortures infligées à certains esclaves des Barbaresques. thumb|352px|Autres supplices infligés aux esclaves par les barbaresques. --Guy de Rambaud février 2, 2012 à 09:33 (UTC) Catégorie:Histoire